Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty XII - Damian102
Witam was serdecznie w XII Wieczorku. Dziś czas na spotkanie z Damianem obecnie jest jednym z naszych moderatorów czatu. Fan Łucji z Narni, fan Księżniczek Disneya (co widać po jego avatarze). Jest z nami już jakiś czas. Nie ma co opisywać... zapraszam do wywiadu. P.S. jako, że publikacja wywiadu z Damianem miała lekki poślizg. W kwietniu oczekujcie jeszcze jednego wieczorku. BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Damian: A ja dziękuję za zaproszenie. B.A.: Damian102 to nick pod którym jesteś znany na wikach, a wręcz na całym FANDOMie. To twoje pierwsze konto? D.: Tak, to moje pierwsze konto na FANDOMie (wtedy oczywiście Wiki). W sumie, jak robiłem pierwsze konto w internecie to chyba też tak się nazwałem. B.A.: Kiedy postanowiłeś zawitać na wikię? D.: To było w 2012 roku na Bezsensopedii. Chciałem coś tam zedytować i przy okazji zrobiłem konto. A jeśli chodzi o HPW to pierwszy raz byłem, kiedy szukałem czegoś związanego z Harrym Potterem. Potem wchodziłem nieregularnie aż do grudnia 2016, kiedy zostałem na stałe. B.A.: Klasyczny powód dołączenia, aby edytować. ;) Może opowiesz o swoich początkach na wiki? D.: To było dawno. Pamiętam, że Bezsensopedię początkowo edytowałem dosyć nieregularnie, ale we wrześniu 2012 roku wszedłem na czat. Poznałem tam Mysleca i Obywatela. To byli dobrzy ludzie, których niestety już nie ma na Fandomie. W każdym razie zmotywowali mnie widocznie do działania, bo od tego czasu zacząłem edytować o wiele więcej i o wiele częściej. B.A.: Jak Cię poznałam, towarzyszyła ci Łucja na avatarze, teraz masz Roszpunkę. Czy coś jeszcze miałeś w swojej kolekcji avatarów? D.: Był Kamil Stoch, był Piotr Żyła, była też kiedyś Temmie z Undertale. B.A.: No, no... ciekawie. Jesteś już ponad 5 lat na wiki. Jakie są twoje spostrzeżenia? Coś się zmieniło? D.: Zmieniło się dużo. Na pewno ludzie, nie oszukujmy się, od czasów, w których dołączyłem, wielu już zdążyło odejść, a także wielu nowych się pojawiło. Poza tym kiedyś nie było VisualEditora, a nawet tablic i obecnego forum. Od roku można też zauważyć przenoszenie się wiki z czatu na Discorda. Na pewno zmiany na Fandomie idą ku dobremu, błędów jest mniej niż kiedyś, na przykład nie wywala z czatu jak wcześniej. B.A.: Może temu nie wywala... bo coraz mniej ludzi z niego korzysta ;). Od kiedy jesteś fanem serii HP? D.: Fanem Harry'ego Pottera jestem od 2012 roku. Pożyczyłem wtedy książki od kumpla i się wciągnąłem. Wcześniej oglądałem filmy, ale tak okazyjnie i w sumie nie ogarniałem do końca akcji, a jak przeczytałem, to od początku do końca się ułożyło. B.A.: Jako fan, do jakiego domu w Hogwarcie należysz? D.: Ravenclaw, ale na Pottermore wyszedł Gryffindor. Ja jednak lepiej czuję się w tym pierwszym. B.A.: Haha, ciekawe. Jakie masz ulubione postacie lub postać z serii? D.: Moje ulubione postacie to Luna, Fred, George i Remus. Luna za bycie ciekawą postacią, Fred i George za super żarty, a Remus, bo to najlepszy nauczyciel OPCM ze wszystkich siedmiu. B.A.: Jakie przedmioty byłyby twoimi ulubionymi? D.: Myślę, że byłyby to: transmutacja, OPCM i ONMS. B.A.: A jakim byłbyś uczniem w Hogwarcie? D.: Starałbym się mieć jak najlepsze oceny, ale pewnie byłbym też kawalarzem. B.A.: Czyli Prefekt z kartoteką u Filcha. śmiech Jaki wybrałbyś zawód w magicznym świecie? D.: Kusi auror, ale łatwo dostać by się nie było. B.A.: Ciekawie. Twoja wymarzona rożdżka to... D.: Nie zastanawiałem się jaka, więc po prostu napiszę co wyszło mi na Pottermore. Sosna, pióro feniksa, 12 i 3/4 cala, elastyczna. B.A.: Rozumiem. A chcesz wiedzieć jakie drzewo pasowałoby ci według kalendarza celtów? D.: Ależ oczywiście, chętnie się dowiem. B.A.: Według kalendarza celtyckiego byłby to Jaśmin. Niestety nie ma o nim nic na HPW, ale coś tam wyszperałam ze starych ksiąg. Osoby urodzona w tym okresie posiadają talent dyplomatyczny. Są rzetelni w wykonywaniu zobowiązań. Lubią gromadzić dobra materialne, ale nie są materialistami. Są osobami towarzyskimi, ale nadmiernie drażliwymi. Potrafią być troskliwi, chociaż nie są czuli. Co o tym sądzisz? Pasuje do ciebie? D.: Nie uważam się za osobę towarzyską i za osobę rzetelną w wykonywaniu zobowiązań Jeśli chodzi o talent dyplomatyczny to kiedyś mi w teście osobowości wyszedł rzecznik, więc odrobinę się łączy. Potrafię być troskliwy i lubię gromadzić dobra materialne. W zasadzie to częściowo jest w tym odnajduje, a częściowo nie. B.A.: Jasne. Zobaczmy co mówi nasza wiki o sośnie. Różdżka wykonana z tego drewna wybiera czarodzieja, który jest niezależnym indywidualistą oraz może być postrzegany jako samotnik, ale intrygujący i tajemniczy. Co o tym myślisz? D.: W tym się odnajduję o wiele bardziej. Jestem trochę tajemniczy i intrygujący, a przynajmniej chciałbym taki być. B.A.: Wszystko jest przed tobą. Wróćmy jeszcze na chwilę do wątku wikiowego. Jesteś edytorem. Co najbardziej lubisz robić na wiki? D.: Lubię edytować i przebywać na czacie. B.A.: Co najbardziej lubisz w edytowaniu? A co nie? D.: Najbardziej lubię dodawać nową treść, a nie lubię edytować artów z dużą ilością błędów, gdzie cała edycja polega jedynie na ich usuwaniu. B.A.: Na HPW jesteś od niedawna moderatorem czatu. Czy posiadasz jeszcze jakieś uprawnienie na innych wikiach? D.: Jestem administratorem i biurokratą na Bezsensopedii, moderatorem czatu Centrum Społeczności i moderatorem treści Nonsensopedii. B.A.: Masz jakieś porady co do obejmowanych funkcji? D.: Bądź sobą i nie zapominaj, że uprawnienia to nie tylko przyjemność, ale także odpowiedzialność. B.A.: Ładnie ujęte. Mimo iż jesteś z nami od niedawna, to może masz jakieś wspomnienia lub wspomnienie związane z HPW? D.: Myślę, że jest to wejście na czat HPW po tym, jak Sensi weszła na czat CS, bo to dzięki niemu i temu, że mi się spodobali tutejsi użytkownicy, jestem teraz z Wami. B.A.: A to ci dopiero ciekawostka. Pozwól, ze przejdziemy do tematów Damiana prywatnie. Co porabiasz poza wikią? D.: Studiuję, oglądam skoki i śpię, naprawdę dużo śpię. Około 10 h dziennie. B.A.: A co jest twoim hobby? D.: Oglądanie skoków narciarskich. B.A.: Co jest takiego w tych skokach? Wyjaśnisz mi ich fenomen? D.: Jestem pełen podziwu dla tych, którzy postanawiają w tym zawodzie startować. Ja bym w życiu nie potrafił skoczyć, przestraszyłbym się samej wysokości nawet na tych mniejszych skoczniach używanych w zawodach. Poza tym, co dla kibica swoich rodzimych, czyli polskich zawodników jest ważne, nasi skoczkowie należą obecnie do ścisłej czołówki w tym sporcie. B.A.: Dzięki za wyjaśnienie. Cieszę się, iż naszym chłopakom się powodzi. Nie ma w tym sporcie żadnych kobiet? D.: Istnieją skoki narciarskie kobiet, jak najbardziej. Tutaj nasze zawodniczki nie są niestety tak dobre, ale trzeba mieć też na względzie to, że praktycznie wszystkie, które się w różnych zawodach przewijają, są jeszcze młode. B.A.: Rozumiem. Czy chciałbyś coś jeszcze od siebie dodać? D.: Chciałbym jeszcze podziękować Sensi za zgłoszenie mnie do wywiadu. Pamiętam jak nie wiedziałaś jaki mam dom i wpisałaś Narnię. B.A.: Chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? D.: O rany, kogo bym nie chciał pozdrowić. Pozdrawiam Kamcię, Alę, Krisa, Adama, Sensi, Ciebie, Alix, wszystkie moje siostry, Szynkę i jeszcze wiele osób z HPW i FANDOMu, których nie wymieniłem, a z którymi mam dobre wspomnienia. B.A.: Dziękuję w imieniu wszystkich. Czy denerwowałeś się przed rozmową? D.: Nie, normalny wywiad, już parę ich miałem, tak szczerze. B.A.: Hahaha :D. Tak więc dziękuję jeszcze raz za wzięcie udziału w wywiadzie. ;) D.: A ja dziękuję za naprawdę miłą rozmowę. Rozmowa została zarejestrowana 4 lutego 2018 w miły wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Damianem wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że miło wam się czyta wieczorki, jak mi się je prowadzi. Również chciałam podziękować: Damianowi za mile spędzony czas, Alice za sprawdzenie błędów oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Kwiecień 2018 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy Kategoria:Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty